Collection of Ficlets
by CastielsBoy
Summary: This is going to be a dump for SPN ficlets I write when I get bored or need to work through some writers block. Rating will probably stay K but may change. Most will probably be General but who knows that may change too.
1. The Simple Things

**Title:**The Simple Things

**Author: **CastielsBoy

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **General

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Dean, No pairing

**Warnings: **None of this ficlet.

**Spoilers: **None

The air is cool and he should probably head in but he cant quite bring himself too just yet. He's been fighting with Sammy again and even though his brother is asleep he just doesn't want to see him right now the wounds from the words they'd thrown at each other like knives are too fresh still. Laying on the hood of the Impala the sky is an open expanse of stars above him. Some people look at things and are flooded by all the complexities of them. Some people could explain the space around the earth in big complex words but to Dean the stars are just stars and space is just the nothingness that cradles the earth in it's embrace. Dean has too many complexities forced upon his life and is happiest when he can just enjoy the simple things like a warm slice of pie, a hot shower after a long hunt, or looking up into the night sky letting it's wide open space free his mind from the wall of complications in his life. In a life where peace is a distant dream, moments like this he is able to touch it for a precious moment. The moment he rises it will pass and all of the realities will rush back and so though he shivers from the cold settling in he stays idly counting the stars. The world will keep spinning the problems wont go away, but for now for these prized few hours it's just Dean, his baby and the stars.


	2. Flight

******Rating: **G

******Genre: **General

******Pairing(s)/Character(s): ****Castiel**, No pairing

******Warnings: **None of this ficlet.

******Spoilers: ****If you haven't seen********episode 4x20 The Rapture then a small spoiler.**

******Authors Note:**I own nothing *sigh*

**Flight**

The air shifted a flutter of wings and he was there. That is what it looked like to the humans he spent his time with, but to his angelic eyes he can see the electric blue of his grace cradling him an extension of his thoughts and wishes to not be there and to now be here all to quick for the human eye to hope to see. A simple idea formed and decided upon and he feels great wings unfurl. In flight his vessel thrums with the power it is holding, a power that almost overwhelms. This solid form is bent and altered to move through and around the matter that fills this plane of existence held together by the thin but strong web of his grace. Only the special few carrying a precious gift in their blood can hope for their minds and bodies to survive the possessions of an angel. He finds it almost uncomfortable to be in Jimmy's body especially in flight oft times he misses the freedom of his true form. He knows from times long past that the discomfort eases after a time and his form will bond more with his vessel the longer he spends in it. Enough time spent in this vessel and flight in this form will be as comfortable as in his true form. He looks over at the motel he's standing outside of lost in his thoughts and feels his charges consciousness fighting off the last slumbers grasp. With a thought he takes flight.


	3. Carry On

**Rating: **G

**Genre: **General

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): Sam Winchester**, No pairing

**Warnings: **None of this ficlet.

**Spoilers: If you haven't seen the finally of season 7 then yea some spoilers. **

**Authors Note: **I own nothing *sigh*

**Carry On**

The dark pushed in around him like the hopelessness he felt in his heart. He had no one and now even the Impala had given out on him. Just outside of some back water town in who knows where the battered and beaten car had finally given in to the abuse they had subjected it too for their last great battle to save the world. He sat his hands gripping the steering wheel till they hurt and his knuckles were white. The King of Hell's words playing over and over in his head the shock that had driven him down back roads for hours finally giving away. He was alone, truly alone. There were no more deals to be made no more miracles to be had. His breathe hitched, his chest tightening he felt like a child but he couldn't stop the burning tears that poured from his eyes. Putting his head down on the steering wheel he inhaled deep shuddering breathes. Dean would have told him to stop being such a girl. Death wasn't the greatest threat of being a hunter the fate you really had to fear was this one, losing your family, losing everyone you had ever loved. The Impala had been his last shield against the great unknown he now faced he squeezed his eyes tight taking on last deep breathe to steel himself. Lifting his head from the wheel he reached for the door opening it to cool night air. He pulled his giant body from the drivers seat, turning to lock the door before setting out to the distant lights of the town. He didn't have a plan, he didn't have a thing to lose, all he could do was find some way to carry on.


	4. Drive

The highway sprawls out before him endless. This borrowed car can't eat up the miles fast enough he can't get far enough away. He's not running away, he can't run away, except he is. It's reckless, too fast and nowhere safe to go. You can't run from truth but he was giving it a good go.

Bobby and Sam would figure out he was gone soon and be looking for him. He can't bring himself to care. Driving like this pure focus on the feel of the car and road beneath her for the moment kept at bay memories of a broken angel, reservoirs and black goo. For the moment it fought off the crushing weight in his chest and he could breath. The radio turned up high drowning out his thoughts or rather a single repeated train of thought.

_Castiel you child I love you, why didn't you listen to me? We could have fixed this. _

_I forgive you. _


End file.
